1. Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for attaching a polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, and the like have been developed and widely used.
The LCD device, which is one of the most widely-used types of flat panel display, typically includes two substrates, on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to determine the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls the polarization of light incident thereupon, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD may include a liquid crystal panel, which converts an electric signal into an image, and a polarizer is attached to an outer surface of the liquid crystal panel. The polarizer polarizes light vibrating in all directions into light vibrating only in a particular direction, thereby allowing a desired image to be realized.